


no surprises

by aashtxn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defenders
Genre: 90s music, Absolute Dorks, Brief Mention of Suicide, Cute boys in love, Ghosts, M/M, ghosts can touch things without going through them, keith is alive, lance is a 90s ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aashtxn/pseuds/aashtxn
Summary: keith moves into his new apartment when strange things start happening to him.





	no surprises

**Author's Note:**

> ghost au

"shiro i'll be fine, you don't have to worry about me," keith said, placing the last box down. 

"are you sure? i can help you unpack some of your things, i'm sure adam will understand," shiro, keith's older brother replies. 

keith rolled his eyes and shook his head. "seriously shiro just go, i'll be fine." 

his brother sighs and pulls him into a hug. "call us if you need anything." 

keith nods and smiled up at him. "i will. have fun with adam." 

shiro smiled back and said his goodbyes before walking out of keith's apartment. keith sighed and looked at all the full boxes. 

he ran a fingerless gloved hand through his thick dark locks and placed his red headphones on his head, before taking out his phone and pressing play on his playlist, metallica's 'nothing else matters' flows through his ears. 

he opens the first box and begins his journey of putting everything away. 

• • • 

("i love you baby and if it's quite all right, i need you baby," keith had sung softly to himself, as he placed his old completed sketch books away. 

he thought he had heard something from behind him, but when he took his headphones off and turned around, he saw no one there. 

he could've sworn he heard someone other than frankie valli singing, "to warm the lonely nights, i love you baby.") 

• • • 

it has been about two months since keith moved into his apartment and some strange things have been happening since then. 

he would wake up to his kitchen cupboards being open, to his music randomly changing, to his t.v randomly turning on and his things being moved around. 

keith had came to a conclusion that his apartment was haunted and keith had always been a big believer of ghost, from all the stories his grandmother had told him when he was little. 

today was currently saturday so nothing exciting was going on today, so keith decided to lounge around his house listening to music in nothing but a black shirt and red boxers. 

nirvanas 'come as you are' was playing through his speakers as he read his stephan king's 'misery' book. 

"take your time, hurry up. the choice is yours don't be late," he snug to the lyrics, tapping the back of his book. 

"take a rest as a friend," he heard a voice sing into his right ear making him yelp and jump up from his seat. 

he spun around and came faced to faced with a boy his age. he had brown skin and dark brown hair with the bluest eyes keith had ever seen. 

"who are you?!" keith questioned, holding his book up. 

"calm down! the name's lance, lance mcclain. i'm a ghost," 'lance' replied. 

to lance's surprise, keith lowered the book and stepped closer. "so you're the one who's been messing with my things!" 

lance smiled brightly, happy that keith isn't afraid of him. "the one and only." 

keith rolled his eyes and chucked his book on the couch before crossing his arms. "what's the deal with opening my kitchen cupboards at night?" 

the ghost shrugged, still smiling. "wanted to scare you, although it didn't work." 

he was right, keith never got scared when all the cupboards were suddenly open he would just shrug and close them. 

"you've got a great voice by the way and great music taste, mullet," lance grinned at the boy in front of him. 

'mullet?!' keith thought and glared at lance, ignoring lance's compliment about his voice and the blush threatening to spread across his cheeks. 

"thanks." keith replied sarcastically before taking a seat on his couch, now fully aware he's in his boxers as lance takes a seat next to him. here comes that blush. 

"what's your name?" lance questioned. 

"keith, keith kogane," he replied, fiddling with his fingers on his lap, only just realising that that was a bad idea as lance's eyes were drawn to there. 

"nice boxers, red suits you," lance flirted, sending a wink keith's way. 

keith blushed and cleared his throat awkwardly. "u-uh." 

lance chuckled and keith felt himself swoon at the sound. could he get anymore cute?

"so... you're a ghost," keith said awkwardly, pulling his hair into a small pony tail. 

lance smiled. "i am, you scared?" 

keith rolled his eyes and shook his head. "unless you're planning to kill me or possess me than no." 

"great!" lance grins and keith feels himself blushing more. 

keith grabs his phone and presses next as green day's 'wake me up when september ends' starts playing. lance stared at the phone in confusion. 

"what's that?" lance questioned, pointing to the phone. 

keith looks at him then back at his phone then to him again. "a phone." 

the ghost boy tilted his head in confusion. "but why is it so small? and where are the buttons?" 

keith looked back at his iphone before looking back at the confused ghost. "lance, what era are you from?" 

"90s why?" 

'that explains the grunge look' keith thought as he looked over at lance's blue ripped jeans, and black nirvana t-shirt with a dark grey undershirt. 

"ah, well this is how phones look now." 

lance frowned more and kept looking at the weird thing in keith's hand. keith smiled and passed the phone over to lance who grabbed it and inspected it. 

"and you can play music on this?" lance questioned, still confused and curious. 

keith nodded and pressed skip on his phone, playing nirvanas 'dumb.' lance's eyes widen and he smiles. 

"cool!" lance beams, "but i'll still go with a good 'ol vinyl record player." 

keith nods his head. "yeah they're pretty cool, i've always wanted one but their expensive." 

"mine is still in the spare room," lance replied making keith's head snap up. 

"you mean the room that doesn't open?" 

"it opens, but only from inside, luckily i can walk through doors."

"oh..." keith tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. 

"it used to be my 'special room," lance shrugged and stood up, "come on, i'll show you." 

keith nodded and stood up, following lance to the spare room at the back of the apartment. lance walked through the door and keith gaped at the action. there was a clicking sound before the door opened and keith stepped through. 

'i've gone back to the 90s,' keith thought as he looked around the room. 

there was an worn out and old looking couch in the middle against the wall, with a coffee table and a small box shaped tv with a 90s games console in front of it. 

posters of bands were on the wall, some were ripped and others were losing its colour. the walls were a black colour except for one which was a bright blue with crazy bright shapes. yep, definitely 90s. 

"here it is," lance said, walking to a small bed side table that held a vinyl record player. 

keith, still amazed at the room, walked towards lance and gape at the vinyl. he ran his fingers over the initials L.M. 

he smiled and looked to where lance was sitting cross legged in front of a case of records. he did the same and flicked through the records with lance. 

'beatles, nirvana, metallica, radiohead, guns 'n roses, shit this guy as got great music taste,' keith thought, smiling. 

"let's play this one," lance said pulled out a large black record of the beatles. he placed it on the turn table and placed the record pressure arm onto it and turned the volume up. 

'i want to hold your hand' crackled out and lance grinned, facing keith. the black haired boy bit his lip as he watched lance dance around the room. 

he chuckled behind his hand as lance did crazy dance moves. lance turned to him and grinned and held his hand out. 

'i want to hold your hand,' he mouthed out the words, winking flirtatiously, keith blushed a deep red and placed a shaky hand on lance's cold one. 

lance grinned more as he lifted keith up and the boy let out a surprised yelp followed by a giggle as lance spun them around the room. 

• • • 

("you're into the grunge look too!" lance had said as he pointed out keith's ripped black jeans and black and dark blue long sleeved shirt that covered his hands and reached the middle of his thighs. 

keith had chuckled, "yeah although now everyone just gives me looks for it."

lance had shooked his head and sighed, "society.") 

• • •

it had been about three months since keith had met the lance, a 90s ghost that haunts the apartment. 

the two were currently in the 'secret room' looking through lance's games while the ghost boy explains each game, the ones keith don't know. 

but keith isn't paying attention to lance explaining excitedly about the game 'doom,' except he was staring at the beautiful boy. 

he noticed how lance loved to dance and is quite the flirt. he loves the way lance's eyes light up when he's talking about his life before he died, but there's always a sad glint in them. 

but keith has always been curious about the death of the ghost boy, which made him pop the question. 

"how did you die?" keith asked cutting lance off mid sentence. 

lance looked towards keith, his hand frozen mid air. "what?" 

keith cleared his throat and tuck his hair behind his ear. "how'd you uh d-die?" 

lance frowned and lowered his hair and looked at the ground. keith instantly regretted his question as he watched lance stare at the ground with a frown. 

"y-you don't have to a-answer," keith said, biting his lip. 

"no it's fine, um," lance ran a hand through his dark brown hair and sighed. "i - uh - i committed suicide, took a bottle of pills."

keith swallowed and shuffled closer to lance. "i'm sorry, i shouldn't have ask - i -" 

"it's okay keith." 

keith bit his lip and tapped his foot against the floor, looking around trying to find something to cheer lance up. he gaze landed on the the records when he got an idea. 

he stood up and walked towards the records and pulled out a radiohead one. he placed the record onto the vinyl and pressed down the record pressure arm into the record.

radiohead's 'no surprises' started to play and keith smiled at the song, turning the volume up. 

he turned towards lance and walked up to the sad boy until his was in front of him and held a hand out. 

"would you like to dance?" keith said awkwardly, blushing when lance's dark blue eyes met with his grey ones. 

lance smiled softly and placed his hand in keith's and let him help him up to his feet. 

keith smiled at him and placed his right hand on lance's shoulder while his right was holding lance's left. lance bit his lip and placed his right hand on keith's waist and the black haired boy blushed. 

for a couple of minutes the two shuffled awkwardly before lance pulled keith close and wrapped his arms around his waist while keith wrapped his around the ghost boy's neck. 

keith blushed more and smiled shyly, looking up at lance who smiled back. keith rested his head on lance's shoulder and smiled, a soft smile still at his lips. 

'with no alarms and no surprises.  
no alarms and no surprises.  
no alarms and no surprises.  
silent, silent.' 

'this is my final fit.  
my final bellyache.  
with no alarms and no surprises.' 

keith felt his head being tilted up and he looked into lance's very blue eyes, he honestly couldn't get over with how blue they were. 

"thank you, keith," lance said softly and smiled. 

keith blushed and smiled back, nodding his head. 

he blushed more when lance tucked a strand of black hair behind his ear and moved his face closer to keith's. 

keith's heart pounded against his chest as lance's lips grazed against keith's before fully planting them. 

his lips were cold but tasted like honey which was odd to keith considering lance is dead but wasn't complaining. his hand buried themselves in lance's locks as lance licked his bottom him. 

he opened his mouth with a gasp and moaned as lance swirled his tongue against keith's. 

they pulled apart slightly and lance smirked at keith's flustered self. keith rolled his eyes and connected their lips in another kiss. 

'such a pretty house.  
and such a pretty garden.' 

'no alarms and no surprises.  
no alarms and no surprises.  
no alarms and no surprises, please.'


End file.
